Callien Felrasi
'Callien Felrasi '''of the Freshcoats, longtime student at the college and exemplary planes scholar finally left her home to venture forth with... Biography Raised in Nemaros, Callien lived a sheltered life within the walls of the Nemaros Collegiate. Here she learnt many things from the wonders of Arcane magics, the planes of existence and how they interact to the history of the Kherran empire to name a few, but it was also here she learned of her mixed heritage. Being the Child of a prominent College member and an Ashen Hag she was often referred to as "Xenras' indiscretion" a cruel nickname that followed her throughout her youth. Callien found making friends difficult often retreating into her research and books rather than interacting with those around her, though she did manage to make a couple of friends notably her best friend Delila Luminair, her teacher Cassius Almern and her oldest friend and first love Yu'vet Sueres. needing funding for her research Callien was forced to seek the help of the infamous broker, and in doing so first met the original members of the Fresh cloaks, Korrig, Snelm and Jimi. Travelling with them through a portal into another the Nightmare of Calefren they battled Coros Vell, this unfortunately ended in the death of one of the party Snelm falling to the hand of the Tyrant. upon returning and resurrecting the fallen cleric Callien met Yash and helped translate some Draconic writings that pointed the party towards the shattered spire.After parting ways Callien began to get a nagging feeling a pull that would not leave her mind throwing herself into her work she cut off contact with her few close friends ending the relationship she had been building with Yu'vet. after much deliberation she could no longer ignore the truth her calling had begun, her Hag Mother was calling out to her but just as soon as the calling was becoming unbearable it began to dampen some external force was dulling the connective between her and her Hag mother. Despite this, when the party returned to Nemaros, Callien chose to join them in the hopes of discovering her patron and ending her call forever. Description Callien is small and lithe seeming frail at first sight. Being a Ash changeling she has a pale complexion that along with her ashen hair and mismatched eyes (one bright orange the other grey) give her a unique appearance. She is naturally quite attractive her ancestry giving her a fey-like beauty often hidden behind her awkward and timid exterior. She is able to manipulate her hair as a limb and will grow claws when needing to climb up a surface, this is off putting to many and has often been a source of embarrassment in the past, but having found them invaluable in recent times is beginning to flaunt them a little more as her confidence grows. Scars * Multiple cuts from the bladestorm in the bladeyard. * Two cuts on forehead from the shears of the Grove Gardeners * Dragon bite on her neck that hasn't healed properly due to the innate cold to it, she gained this wound from her time in the Old Library. Character Information Personal Quests - Find the Primeval Flames - Stop the incursion of The Painted God - End her Calling - Make up with Yu'vet Sueres Instincts - Avoid hags Relationships 'Korrig -''' Callien depends on Korrig often leaning on him for emotional support. the two have formed a bond based on respect for the others skills and will often choose to work together when planning out missions. Callien see's Korrig as a rational voice in the party and sides with him more often than not when decisions need to be made. She considers Korrig to be her closest friend and confidant and will willingly put herself in harms way to protect him, luckily for her this is rarely necessary as Korrig is a highly skilled and intellegent combatant. 'Snelm - '''Callien is very fond of Snelm and his eccentricities, and enjoys speaking with him. Callien finds him insightful, if a little blustering. She worries how this Tether is weighing on him and worries he is beginning to act recklessly with his own well being. She is impressed by his magics especially when it comes to his dimension hopping, powers of healing and resurrection. '''Lucy -' Callien is very attached to Lucy caring greatly for her well being and worrying about her future. She tries to teach her finding her to be a bright child though disinterest in many subjects making teaching her is a difficult task. But in the times Callien is able to grasp her attention she finds the whole task worthwhile. She misses Lucy greatly but is happy that she is safe and hopes one day to able to reunite with her under what she hopes will be better circumstances. Callien's Log Feel free to enter whatever notes or tidbits of information you may have. This is ideally a place where you can keep track of information either pertaining to the current arc. Or to keep in mind clues from the past that you may wish to have at hand. Current Objectives: - - Notes to self: - - Past Objectives: - - Notes to self: - - Trivia - Callien is a leading expert on planes and their interactions within the Nemaros collegiate. - Despite being a changeling Callien does not know much about her kind or of hags as she hated to look into it preferring to ignore this field of research until her calling began. Character Stats & Abilities Class & Level (Updated 27th January 2020) Class: Witch Hit Die: 6 Skill Ranks: 10 (7 skill ranks missing) Level: 10 Hit Points: 74 Effective Character Level: 11 Favoured Class: 9 hp, 2 skill ranks Fate Points/Debt: 0 Minor, 1 Major Abilities Feats & Special Abilities Dodge/Mobility Extra Hex-Healing Racial Trait +1 Natural Armour Climbing Claws - 10ft climb 60ft low light vision pyrophile +3 fire damage (increases every 4 levels) Extra hex - Fly Iron Will Meta magic - raging flame Skill Focus (Planes) Split Hex Skills Items Inventory: Money: Armour: Silken Ceremonial Armour Shield: None Equipment: Scrolls: Greater Invisibility Potions Callien's Diary Extracts Iume 6th 1193 SY Today did not go as planned despite my breadth of research and long standing tenure I was unable to procure enough funding for my research into the “Mapping of interactions between dimensional bodies and its impact on the Material universes” maybe Yu'vet was right a snappier title may have helped. Half of the board didn’t seem to understand what I was talking about or what the research was for and of the rest well I must admit my presentation would have gone better if I’d not stumble over my words for the first half months of research sounds less impressive when you slip up on the the word intersectionality three times. But that’s not the worst oh no, it's not enough, I didn’t get the funding I needed but who should happen to wander past me in the library speaking loud enough to wake the dead Omais Utani. He just happened to mention his funding has been approved “outsiders anatomy of change” what does that even mean? What is the outcome? Seems like all flash and no substance much like it’s author I might note. Ms. Resaji shooed him out quickly enough, she would have turned her ire towards us too but I managed to grab hold of Pan's beak before he unleashed his full arsenal of foul words. I know it shouldn’t but Utani’s smug look still gets under my skin his research is all so short sighted he merely catalogues I want to truly expand our knowledge of the planes and how realities intermingle. I came home to Yuvi and she’d gone all out made a huge meal even managed to drag Delila away from her functions and Cassius from his shop to celebrate my funding, It hurt to tell them I’d failed. They were all supportive but it didn’t help I tried to act cheerful I really did but I must admit I did a poor job. Yuvi suggested we go away together somewhere to relax and I could try again next quarter I said I’d give it some thought, but I don’t know there has to be a way to continue my research I’m so close I just need more time. Iume 8th 1193 SY I met with this broker he seemed charming and polite enough but there was something off about the whole affair, I haven’t told Yu’vet about this she’d worry and she does that enough already. I'm going to go with a party into another realm the broker seems to think my knowledge of the Extra planar working will assist, I didn’t mention my work has been entirely theoretical but I get the feeling he knows that already. The bodyguard assigned to me a Mr Riley who is the jumpiest Dwarf I have ever seen when entering a room his eyes dart to each person and between every corner it’s disconcerting apparently he has had some dealings with the Dream but despite my best efforts was ill disposed to elaborating. Still my funding is in place and my work will be able to continue. Pan is still saying he warned me that this would happen but I thought Yu’vet would be pleased I even brought home a bottle of “Ec Chrysitius” to celebrate. She was suspicious and when I didn’t answer where the funding was coming from she started shouting. We haven’t spoken since I’m staying in my study tonight not for the first time, when did this all get so hard we used to never fight now… well. It doesn’t matter, I'll talk to her tomorrow after I’ve travelled to another world. I must admit despite it all I am so excited, Nervous too but so excited. Iume 9th 1193 SY So much to say I don’t know where to begin. The part I joined consisted of three men a half orc named Korrig, he was so tall and muscular it was quite intimidating a quasa named Snelm Brightwater or was it Brightstone he seemed somewhat confused himself on the matter but very friendly I found it hard not to like him and an elf named jimmy an odd name he was a lean man but something about him put me off he seemed evasive?. Them and Riley my bodyguard entered the sewer which I will admit was less horrifying a task than I had feared though this was not a pattern that would repeat itself, but I’m getting ahead of myself. The portal itself seemed stable it’s bond was freshly established from what I was led to believe and it was clearly into one of the dreams of the Somnian sea. Upon entering all seemed calm it was astonishingly beautiful I wanted to go gather as many different specimens as I could but the party headed off quickly they were after someone hiding here and from what I’d gathered thus far and would come to learn first hand this person was dangerous. The ambush came out of nowhere strange creatures of the dream Shadowy beings assaulted (think thats right) the party fought in such a strange manor Korrig the largest moved so swiftly I scarcely believed my eyes and though he used the large staff at times his primary weapon were his fists and kicks but nothing like the tussles I’d seen in taverns on occasion which were often short clunky affairs there was grace and purpose in every movement and deadly efficiency. The quasa was a cleric of the Paragon Vox his holy words healed wounds swiftly and to great effect far more so than my own which seems amateurish in comparison he wielded a mace and his offensive spells were well practised and without hesitation. This Jimi used a short sword and dagger combination his attacks were deathly accurate he seemed to find weak spots in these strange creatures with ease and his dagger possessed some strange ability as he stabbed with it he vanished behind the creature leaving a strange apparition of himself in its place and flanked the beast dealing precise blows from all sides. Riley seemed more panicked than ever, his swings were powerful but wild when the landed they were powerful and he seemed mad with fear the second we entered. I think I may stick closer to this party as they seemed mostly unfazed. My own magic was useful but I freely admit my hands were shaking to the extent I am surprised I managed the somatic components at all, I’ve never been in this kind of situation before and though exhilarating in its own way I feel this is not the work best suited to my disposition. One of the creatures opened up my side at the sight of it I nearly fainted the worst injury I ever had was a broken leg when I fell from the walls of the dorms when I was first learning my changeling abilities, but then there had been no blood and no swift danger of repeat this pain was different it came from one that wished to take my life that thought alone kept me alert. We continued through this dream more dark assassins came creeping out of this otherworldly forest the Somnian sea swirling above was mesmerising I wanted to sit down and map out the sky but the dire situation forced swift movement through this dream. The landscape changed and before I’d truly registered the change we appeared in some kind of ballroom the luxury of this palace was overwhelming. We fought our way through to what appeared to be a bedroom within the bed was a great whole we lowered rope down and began the climb into the darkness. There we met the source of these adventurers ire a man who introduced himself as Coros Vell before unleashing his necromantic power a swath of skeletons rising to defend their master. What happened next was a blur of combat and darkness I did what I could but as the battle ended Snelm was killed by the necromancer and the world around us began to fall apart. By some power of the dream the soul of the fallen Snelm guided us back through the portal but not before a fond farewell from the two who had been his companions. Returning to the world, the portal now closed, we found Snelms body and Korrig and Jimmy dragged up the body claiming some priest had the power to revive their fallen friend, caught up in the moment I joined the party as we raced to the cathedral and with the use of a diamond Snelm was brought back. I have seen so much in such a short time I must admit it was all too much I headed home promising to help the party decipher some pages for another of their cohort but for that day at least I was done I headed back home a dishevelled mess my clothes stained with blood most of it my own. Yu’vet would be beside herself if she saw me like this so I sent a message telling her I would be staying in the college as I did sometimes her answer was curt to say the least but I would not want her to see me in this state I would make it up to her I decided. Exhaustion takes me and even now I can scarcely believe all that I have done today, I will need time to think this over. Iume 11th 1193 SY Yu’vet is furious with me I came home late last evening and in quite the state, she’s only worrying I know but I can’t tell her all I’ve done that will only make it worse. I’ll make it up to her after this paper is done we’ll go away wherever she wants we can make this work. I helped translate the papers for those adventurers, meeting another of their lot a large muscular woman by the name of Yash she was covered in scars. The papaers where in Draconic and referred to the shattered spire an area of research that has interested me but falls under the Arcanums domain so I could only give them what I had heard in passing. Though some of the pages eluded me through some magic sypher I could not break. It is then we met a strange person named felicia a druid of some sought who had some dislike for clothes and to my intense embarrassment the equipment of a male though she seemed to hold herself as a women a strange individual indeed. Iume 13th 1193 SY I’ve begun preliminary research gathering many tomes I have spent hours gathering different sources and ideas on the workings of the planes. this is usually my favorite part of the process of getting into all different theories and ideas, but something is wrong I’m finding it hard to concentrate. I get hot flushes and find myself pacing around unable to sit still, Pan is worse he curses and pecks at the desk desperate to end whatever this is. This restlessness is unlike me I enjoy this and have sat for hours writing but even now I’m struggling. Yu’vet’s noticed were talking again things were better for a while but I can’t concentrate it’s maddening. Iume 17th 1193 SY It’s getting worse I found myself mindlessly walking through the town I was halfway to the city gates before I realised what I was doing. I’m barely sleeping instead I pace in my study unable trying to concentrate on my work that moves at a sluggish rate I need to find out what this is I will go to Almern tomorrow he’ll know what this is. Iume 18th 1193 SY It's the Calling, my Calling. I’d heard of this in passing a changeling gets a call from their Birth mother She's calling me to become a Hag I just... Iume 20th 1193 SY I’ve made myself work, I will finish this my final piece of work. I’ve written all my farewells and my will is signed and notarised Yu’vet get’s everything. I can’t tell her I don’t want her to think of me like that, she’s getting angry says I lock myself away. She’s not wrong, but I don’t know what else to do. Iume 21st 1193 SY Yu’vet left today, I couldn’t tell her it’s better she never learns of my fate. I miss her I wanted to build a life with her and now it’s all gone. Category:Unearthly Tether Category:Player Character